1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to art instruction aids and, more particularly, to a calendar that a child art student can complete throughout a calendar year and display on a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Children frequently prepare drawings and art projects at school or day care, and bring the finished works home to their families in order to receive praise and positive reinforcement for the artistic progress being made at school.
Frequently, these works of art are displayed on the home refrigerator until the child brings home later works to replace the earlier ones. Unfortunately, there is no convenient way to preserve the child's artwork in a manner which enables the child to review the work subsequently in order to gauge his or her own progress over the course of one or more years. In addition, because many works produced by children are made away from the home, it is difficult for a child's parents or family to know what model was used by the child in creating the work. Thus, it is difficult for the child's peers to identify the positive improvements made by the child over previous efforts, or to make suggestions to the child for improvements.